Conventional electromagnetic (EM) launchers, such as railguns, employ two or more conducting rails within a breech and/or along the barrel to accelerate an armature that pushes a projectile for launch. Railguns exhibit deficiencies with rail life, energy storage, and transfer, thermal management, and sabot design. Coilguns also exhibit a number of deficiencies including the amount of power required to accelerate the projectile to an acceptable rate.